Bocas del Toro Province
| coor_pinpoint = Seat of Government | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = | subdivision_name1 = | established_title = Founded | established_date = 1903 | seat_type = Capital | seat = Bocas del Toro | parts_type = Districts | parts_style = para | p1 = Almirante | p2 = Bocas del Toro | p3 = Changuinola | p4 = Chiriquí Grande | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Governor | leader_name = Ubaldo Vallejos | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 4657.2 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 125461 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = Bocatoreño | timezone1 = Eastern Time | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = -5 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code = | iso_code = PA-1 | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Bocas del Toro (meaning "Mouths of the Bull") is a province of Panama. The province is in the northwestern part of the country, bordering Costa Rica. The provincial capital is the city of Bocas del Toro on Colón Island. History Christopher Columbus, looking for a way to the Pacific Ocean during its fourth voyage to the Americas, visited this region in 1502 and named the island known now as Colón Island as "Isla del Drago" (the Dragon's Island). During colonial times, Bocas del Toro was part of the Veraguas province. When the country was part of Colombia, the government made the district of Bocas del Toro in 1834. In 1850, Bocas del Toro became part of Chiriquí but later was made part of the Colón province. On 16 November 1903, Bocas del Toro was separated from the Colón province and became one province. In 1941, it was divided in two districts, Bocas del Toro and Crimamola. In 1970, the district of Bocas del Toro became the district of Changuinola, the Bastimentos district was eliminated and three new districts were created. The limits of the districts were changed in 1997 when the Ngäbe-Buglé comarca was created. Location The Bocas del Toro province borders the Caribbean Sea to the north, Limón Province of Costa Rica to the west, Chiriquí Province to the south, and Ngäbe-Buglé Comarca to the east. The Sixaola river forms part of the border with Costa Rica. Geography Bocas del Toro province has an area of . The province includes the Bocas del Toro Archipelago, a group of islands in the Caribbean Sea; the main islands of the archipelago are: * Colón, , where is the city of Bocas del Toro, the provincial capital; * Popa, * Bastimentos, * San Cristóbal, * Cayo Agua, * Solarte, * Carenero, Protected areas The national parks in the province are "Isla Bastimentos National Marine Park" ( ), which contains most of Bastimentos islands and some smaller nearby islands, and "La Amistad International Park" ( ), which spans the Costa Rica–Panama border. Bocas del Toro contains most of the Panamanian section of the park, which covers . The Costa Rican section of the park covers . Climate |date=August 2010 }} Demographics The people of the province are known as Bocatoreños (women:Bocatoreñas). The Bocas del Toro province had a population, in 2010, of 125,461, for a population density of inhabitants/km2. Evolution of the population in Bocas del Toro province Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:500 height:373 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:30 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:140000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:30000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:15000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1950 text:1950 bar:1960 text:1960 bar:1970 text:1970 bar:1980 text:1980 bar:1990 text:1990 bar:2000 text:2000 bar:2010 text:2010 PlotData= color:barra width:30 align:left bar:1950 from:0 till: 22392 bar:1960 from:0 till: 32600 bar:1970 from:0 till: 43531 bar:1980 from:0 till: 53487 bar:1990 from:0 till: 74139 bar:2000 from:0 till: 89269 bar:2010 from:0 till: 125461 PlotData= bar:1950 at: 22392 fontsize:S text: 22,392 shift:(-12,5) bar:1960 at: 32600 fontsize:S text: 32,600 shift:(-18,5) bar:1970 at: 43531 fontsize:S text: 43,531 shift:(-18,5) bar:1980 at: 53487 fontsize:S text: 53,487 shift:(-18,5) bar:1990 at: 74139 fontsize:S text: 74,139 shift:(-18,5) bar:2000 at: 89269 fontsize:S text: 89,269 shift:(-18,5) bar:2010 at: 125461 fontsize:S text: 125,461 shift:(-18,5) Administrative divisions The Bocas del Toro province is divided in four districts, which are divided into 30 ''corregimientos''. The new district of Almirante was created on 8 June 2015 with territory of the Changuinola district. Economy The main economic activity in the mainland of the province is farming, with plantain as the main commercial crop. In the islands, the main activities are fishing and tourism. Gallery File:Bocas del Toro (town).jpg|The town of Bocas del Toro. File:Bocas2.jpg|City of Isla Colón. File:Bocas1.jpg|City of Isla Colón. File:Bocas3.jpg|Zapatilla Island, Bocas del Toro. References Other websites * * Statoids.com Category:Provinces of Panama